bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Product Recall
Did Suchong know? Didn't Frank "die" on the 12 September 1958 and yet this is recorded in November... So where he comfortable enough with Suchong or just a sloppy mistake? Shacob (talk) 22:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah the dates are all very weird (versus being just dim and unrealistic -- with all the new BaS events squirreled into the (previous BS1/BS2) already tight timeframe between the Shootout where Fontaine allegedly died and New Years. Yes this one is just wrong a Fonatine was Altas and had no reason to talk to Suchong (give himself away and Ryan would have had him executed - and Suchong would get a raise). Whoever laid out their dates just didnt bother to correlate against the previous games (and the Fontaine killed date is one of the most well known dates). 03:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I can't conceive of any possibility other than the fact that the date is a screw up. :Previous diaries such as Changing Employers and Offer of Employment seem to indicate that Suchong, like everyone else, believes Fontaine is actually dead. :Furthermore, the new canon states that (after the take down) Suchong was in fear for his life. If he crossed Ryan, he could easily end up imprisoned or dead. That's why in his secret labs there's the note stating "Send to Ryan immediately" next to the diary Mind Control Test. Suchong was preparing to deliver proof to Ryan that Fontaine was working on a mind-controlled slave, but then he got speared. :Suchong's loyalty lay in himself, then Ryan, then Fontaine. If he honestly suspected that Fontaine was still alive, then he'd have told Ryan simply to save his own skin. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :True true. There is so many dates that doesn't make any sense and some of the locations doesn't ether, like why would you find a diary recorded by Cohen on the 23 of December in the department store? and the same with Ghost in the Machine?? Do you think its needed to point out that some of the dates are wrong in behind the scenes or somewhere? :Shacob (talk) 08:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Both points are true, but I kinda don't want to bother. The designers have worked too hard (one might argue desperately so) to declare Burial at Sea as canon. So us delegating that a large part of it is messed up makes the site look like a bunch of whining fanboys. ::The issue would be where would we put this note? On each diary? That'd look shoddy. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::A footnote (link) next to the date that leads to a date discrepency page? There's also the possibility that the date of this audio diary was switched with the date of Fontaine's other diary in BaS 2, You Stupid Bastard. That would make more sense as to how Fontaine was able to provide experimental Old Man Winter to his men (if it wasn't Winter Blast) before the shooting. But it would also mean Suchong was well aware Fontaine faked his death, and simply decided to completely switch side by not delivering him his trump card. Pauolo (talk) 10:04, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Having the date for this message and You Stupid Bastard switched fixes some faults, but still leaves others. :If Suchong knew Fontaine was still alive (or even suspected) why wouldn't he tell Ryan? Fontaine is out of power at this point and Ryan was at the height of power, nothing could be gained by lying. Plenty could be gained by erring towards caution and sharing his concerns with Ryan. And if one wants to argue loyalty to Fontaine, just remember that Suchong is loyal principally to himself. :After the date of the Neptune's Bounty shootout absolutely NO audio diaries should've been made by Frank Fontaine. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC)